La propuesta
by Montei
Summary: Cuando su plan de proponerle matrimonio a Hermione parece no ir en marcha, Ron tiene que cambiar la modalidad un poco mas a su estilo. ONE SHOT. Short fic.


**¡Hola lectores! Les comento que como ya saben los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a la mujer mas genial de la tierra, es decir JK pero la trama si es mía.**

 ** _Los escritos en cursiva son susurros_. **

**Esta vendría siendo como una continuación del fic anterior (Estudiemos encantamientos).** **Disfruten la lectura. :)**

* * *

Luego de muchos preparativos y casi toda la comunidad mágica invitada, había llegado el gran día en el que Harry y Ginny se casaban. Habían acomodado la madriguera de tal forma que todos los invitados pudieran asistir, tal como la boda de Bill y Fleur, había un toldo gigantesco en las afuera de la casa del cual guindaba un brillante candelabro de cristal, las mesas ubicadas en fila adornadas con flores dejando un gran espacio central para que los magos y brujas pudieran bailar. Una tarima no tan grande en una de las esquinas para el grupo de música que se presentaba ese día.

Beige y dorado eran los colores escogidos por los novios para la decoración, del techo caían sutilmente pétalos de flores para hacer el ambiente mas romántico. La novia lucía hermosa en su vestido blanco ligeramente vaporoso y el cabello en un medio moño, Harry por su parte vestido de traje negro con un corbatín blanco. La fiesta había transcurrido con total normalidad, Harry brindaba junto a su ahora esposa Ginny, el padrino y la dama de honor que obviamente eran Ron y Hermione.

La música no se hizo esperar para poner a algunos invitados a bailar mientras otros comían, bebían y hablaban tranquilamente en sus mesas. Ron se acercó a una de las mesas para invitar a Hermione a la pista.

-¿Me concede esta pieza señorita? - le dijo extendiendo la mano y ella sonrió aceptando la solicitud. Los ojos de Ron brillaron nuevamente al verla y es que de verdad lucía hermosa con su vestido lila de tul y su cabello recogido en un suave moño ligeramente despeinado. Tenía poco maquillaje, solo el suficiente para resaltar sus mejillas y un brillo en los labios.

Dando vueltas como un experto, Ron la guió en la pista de baile.

-Vaya que aprendiste a bailar - le dijo Hermione.

-Bueno, digamos que practiqué un poco - le contestó el sonrojándose.

-Te ves muy bien - lo halagó ella y el sonrió un poco avergonzado. Hace tan solo unos meses atrás que había podido darse el lujo de comprarse un traje un poco mas elegante para la boda de su hermana. Vestido de negro al igual que Harry solo que el corbatín era negro.

-¿Te gusta? Ginny lo escogió - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - tu sabes que a las mujeres no hay que llevarles mucho la contraria en cuanto a cosas de moda y ella quería qu... - un suave beso interrumpió su explicación, los brazos de Hermione se posaron en su cuello y ambos se dejaron llevar al ritmo de la música mientras se daban uno que otro beso corto en los labios.

-Que extraño resulta estar bailando cómodamente en una boda, considerando la última a la que vinimos - le dijo ella recordando la boda de Bill y Fleur.

-Pienso igual, todo acabó, todo es normal, lo único que me preocupa son las prácticas de aurores - dijo arrugando la cara - pero lo bueno es que Harry me esta ayudando bastante con algunos hechizos.

-Si, pero ese corte que te hiciste aquella vez no fue tan agradable - le recordó Hermione cuando en una de las prácticas, un hechizo le dio en el cuello haciéndole un corte bastante profundo, por suerte siempre hay un medimago supervisando todo para ayudar a quien saliera herido - no me gusta que sean tan realistas.

-Es parte de la práctica, igual nos hemos a enfrentado a situaciones peores y te recuerdo que ese corte ni lo sentí - dijo el sonriendo orgulloso cuando después de aquel hechizo en el cuello, se levantó a duras penas para seguir la práctica que si no fuera por las señas de alerta de sus otros compañeros y los gritos de Harry, hubiese seguido batallando - igual estas tu para ayudarme cuando me mandan reposo.

-Humm... Si claro, si no me hubiese puesto a llorar cuando te vi y luego gritarle al jefe de aurores, por cierto, ¿Le enviaste mis disculpas? - preguntó apenada.

-Lo entendió perfectamente - le respondió el.

-¡SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES HA LLEGADO EL MOMENTO DE SABER CUAL SERÁ LA PRÓXIMA AFORTUNADA EN CASARSE. TODAS LAS CHICAS SOLTERAS UBÍQUENSE AL MEDIO PORQUE LA NOVIA LANZARÁ EL RAMO! - gritó el cantante de la banda mientras Ginny un poco apenada se subía a la tarima y se colocaba de espaldas al público.

-¡Vamos Hermione, ve! - la animó Ron.

-Por Dios Ronald, yo no voy con esas cosas, ver a un poco de chicas arriesgar su vida por unas flores, veré todo aquí cómodamente - rió ella - será muy divertido de ver por cierto, me sentaré en las primeras mesas.

Ron la vio alejarse mientras el resto de las chicas solteras se acercaba a la tarima emocionadas por recibir el ramo de flores, el plan que estaba trazando en su mente se empezaba a desvanecer mientras metió la mano en su bolsillo sintiendo la pequeña caja de terciopelo que tenía guardada. Hermione TENÍA que atrapar ese ramo si o si, de lo contrario su plan se iría al caño. El se encargaría de hacer que eso ocurriera así tuviera que lanzarle a su novia un _Imperius_ para eso.

Rápidamente se acercó a su hermana - _Ginn, Hermione no va atrapar el ramo, prefirió sentarse a observar, no se que hacer_ \- le dijo desesperado.

- _¡¿Que?! No es posible, insístele_ \- le susurró ella - _no puedo tomarme mucho tiempo sino los invitados van a pensar que ocurre algo_.

 _-¡Ya lo hice! Pero no quiere. Escucha, ella está sentada a tu izquierda, en la primera mesa. Lanza el ramo hacia allá para que le caiga a ella._

 _-Perfecto, no lo arruines Ronald Weasley, gracias a ti quedaré como la novia con peor puntería en el mundo mágico._

 _-Ok entendido. -_ le dijo el satisfecho, tal vez las cosas si resulten después de todo.

-LA NOVIA SE TOMA SU TIEMPO, ESTO PROMETE SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES - gritó nuevamente el vocalista - A LA CUENTA DE TRES... DOS... UNO...

Ginny dio un paso hacia atrás enredándose con su vestido y soltando el ramo mucho mas lejos de Hermione casi hasta la otra fila de mesas.

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta, Harry corriendo hacia Ginny logrando atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo, Ron corriendo velozmente para alcanzar el ramo llevándose por delante a todas las chicas que esperaban las flores pisando a Luna en el camino, tropezando al mesonero que llevaba las copas de champagne las cuales se derramaron, casi tumbando a la profesora McGonagall que se dirigía a su mesa llevando un plato con unos pocos dulces quien lo miró enojada, Hermione levantándose de su silla observando todo estupefacta.

Ron saltó sobre una mesa atrapando el ramo con habilidad antes que cayera al suelo ante las miradas impresionadas de los invitados, victorioso se levantó un poco despeinado y se acercó corriendo a Hermione que lo veía con los ojos como platos, se acomodó como pudo el traje y el cabello para arrodillarse ante ella sacando de su bolsillo una cajita que llevaba un reluciente anillo solitario.

-Her... Hermione Granger ¿Me darías el placer de casarte conmigo? - dijo a duras penas tratando de recobrar el aliento.

Hermione se mantuvo tiesa en su puesto aun parada frente a el sin poder creer lo que veía ni lo que acababa de escuchar. Pasaron alrededor de dos minutos en los cuales ella aun no reaccionaba y ya Ron empezaba a impacientarse por la espera al igual que el resto de los invitados. Al fondo se escuchaban susurros de la gente que pensaba que ella iba a negarse.

Lentamente ella aun en shock se arrodilló frente a el y con los ojos aguados asintió articulando un suave "si" y colocó su mano para que Ron pudiera poner el anillo en su dedo. Una vez que el lo hizo, Hermione no pudo contener las lágrimas y abrazó a su ahora prometido mientras una ola de aplausos reinaba en el lugar.

-Eres un loco Ron - le dijo Hermione dulcemente secándose las lagrimas - eso fue impresionante - y lo besó en los labios.

-Tuve que cambiar ligeramente el plan ya que no quisiste ir a recibir el ramo - le respondió el.

-Te amo - le dijo ella - estoy feliz de tenerte - y lo abrazó nuevamente.

-Felicidades futuros novios - Harry se acercó a ellos contento por la noticia y abrazo a ambos. Ginny llegó detrás de el sonriente a abrazarlos también.

-No solo quedé como la novia con peor puntería del mundo mágico, sino como la mas torpe también - dijo la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros a lo que todos rieron con el comentario - hubiese sido el hazme reír de Fred por años - dijo sonriendo melancólicamente. Ron la abrazó dándole un beso en la frente.

-Eres la mas torpe y hermosa novia y futura madrina de bodas del mundo Ginn - dijo Ron sonriéndole - gracias por ser mi cómplice en este plan disparatado.

En el fondo se escuchaban los gritos del vocalista invitando a todos a bailar.

-Rayos recuérdenme por favor hacerle un hechizo silenciador - dijo Harry un poco aturdido a lo que Hermione, Ron y Ginny rieron.

-Eso sería de mal gusto Harry, mejor disfrutemos la música que la boda esta por terminar - le dijo cariñosamente Ginny jalándolo a la pista.

Hermione y Ron se quedaron solos viendo a los novios alejarse.

-No puedo creer que yo sea la próxima y que fue mi novio quien arriesgó su vida por un ramo de flores.

-Pero valió la pena.

-Posiblemente veamos esta hazaña mañana en El Profeta - rió ella. El se encogió de hombros.

-Guardaré una copia para el recuerdo, cuando estemos viejos será muy divertido mostrársela a nuestros hijos y nietos. Hermione se estremeció al pensarlo.

-Hijos... Nunca se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza pensar en esto hace unos años atrás con la guerra.

-Si... Podemos empezar a practicarlos si gustas - le dijo Ron alzando las cejas.

-¡Ron! - le reprendió ella dándole un golpe suave en el brazo - bueno, supongo que no notaran nuestra ausencia unos minutos - terminó diciendo luego de pensarlo.

Ron le sonrió, a pesar de ser tan correcta, ella aveces cambiaba un poco las reglas. El le tomó la mano y disimuladamente fueron a la madriguera. La señora Weasley los vio alejarse extrañada, seguro fueron a ver que las cosas en la cocina estuviesen en orden y antes de empezar a pensar otras cosas que no son, sacudió su cabeza y siguió disfrutando la boda.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Hola aquí otro de los momentos RHr que se me ocurrieron espero que les haya gustado.**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **S**


End file.
